


As You Wish

by bored_chic1002



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_chic1002/pseuds/bored_chic1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not an AU, just a Captain Swan story set right after the Season 3 finale. In this story, it's like there is no Season 4 (mainly because I'm getting so tired of waiting, so I'm making this up in my head lol).</p>
<p>While Emma tries to figure out what is going on with her and Hook, they try to keep their relationship under wraps to the other people in Storybrooke. Much to Emma's dismay, someone very close to her figures it out almost immediately and she has to keep thinking of ways to keep this person from spilling her secret to the rest of the town.</p>
<p>Mainly a fun-loving story full of things I hope to/wish could happen between Killian and Emma :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

 “Really, you didn't have to walk me to my room; I’m right above Granny’s, after all.” Emma smiled up at her companion as she leaned against the door to her room.

Even as she said that, Emma was secretly glad he _had_ walked with her.

Killian Jones waved off her comment with his good hand. “It is good form to treat a lady- mind, a _princess_ \- in such a manner. You are a lady _and_ a princess. And I believe in good form, Swan.”

Emma rolled her eyes, still unable to keep herself from smiling. “Well, I missed all of my princess lessons, I’m afraid. I’m no more of a princess than you are, Killian.”

Killian's smile widened when she said his name, his ocean-blue eyes sparkling as he looked down at Emma. He couldn't help the happiness he felt when she called him by his real name.

Taking a step closer, he leaned in close to Emma, his tongue wetting his lips quickly, his eyes flicking to her lips for a moment. “And _that_ is where you’re wrong, love.”

Emma tilted her head up to accept Killian's kiss, his lips gentle and warm on her own.

The kiss was languid, neither Emma nor Killian in any rush to end it and have to say good-bye for the night.

After all, Henry had gone home with Regina, to spend the night at her house after the whole Marian-Robin Hook fiasco that Emma had accidentally caused, for which she felt guilty.

And Killian, well, he just wasn't quite ready to leave Emma’s side.

After a moment, Emma broke the kiss, tipping her head back a little so that she could see Hook’s face, a question in her eyes. “Where do you go? To sleep, I mean. Do you have a room here at Granny’s too?”

Hook scratched behind his right ear, an old nervous habit of his taking over. Once he realized what he was doing, however, he put his right hand in the air and shrugged. “I’m afraid not, love. By the time I arrived in Storybrooke- no, by the time I was no longer working with Cora, Granny no longer had any open rooms to speak of. So I've spent my nights in the boathouse, sleeping on the docks or on a ship with my old crew.”

Hook honestly did not mind where he slept, as long as he was able to remain in Storybrooke, where he would be able to continue seeing his Swan.

The right corner of Killian's mouth tugged up as Emma’s eyes widened slightly. “A pirate’s life for me, and all of that,” he said with a carefree shrug.

It took Emma a moment or two before she could open her mouth to speak, what with her conflicting thoughts rolling around in her head. “Hook, that’s absolutely ri-” She broke off when a noise came from farther down the hallway.

“Emma?”

_That’s David, oh crap!_ Emma thought to herself, recognizing her father’s voice in an instant.

Wanting to avoid the awkward questions of David asking why she had a pirate outside her bedroom door, Emma quickly grabbed her key out of her jeans pocket and jammed it into the lock on the door, quickly twisting it to the left to unlock the door.

As Emma did this, she was whispering to Killian hurriedly. “You’re not sleeping on the docks again, _outside_ , where it gets _cold_ , if I have anything to do with it. We’re adults; we can handle spending the night in the same room for goodness’ sake.”

_I hope._

With his brow furrowed in confusion and amusement, with his mouth twisted into a devilish smirk, Killian raised his hands as if in protest, and opened his mouth to say something.

Emma shut him up with a look. “Hook, hurry up and get in there and let me deal with David without any father drama please? OK? I said it, is that what you wanted? Now please, just get in the room, Killian.”

Killian's eyes glittered with mischief as he gladly moved halfway through her open door. “You’re begging me to enter your room, Swan?” He winked at her suggestively. “All you had to do was ask once.”

Emma rolled her eyes and all but shoved the pirate farther into the room, yanking the door shut again with Killian on the inside.

“Emma? Are you down here?”

Emma looked to her left just in time to see David poking his head around the corner of the wall, his face breaking into a grin when he saw her.

Mary Margaret and David had been overjoyed when Emma had come back into Granny’s and called them Mom and Dad and said that she was staying in Storybrooke. They hadn't understood why she had missed them so much when she had only been gone for a short time, but they had been elated all the same.

Now Emma smiled in return, letting her hand slide off the handle of the door to her room. “Hey, yeah, I was just about to go into my room. What’s up?”

“Granny was a little vague with the directions she gave me to your room.” David held out a red leather jacket with a small grin on his face and Emma automatically put her arms around herself, finally realizing that she was only wearing her grey turtleneck sweater.

“Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize I wasn't wearing it, thank you!” Emma said, genuine surprise filling her tone as she came forward to take the jacket from her father’s hands.

“You’re welcome.” David said warmly, giving his daughter a quick hug. “Granny found it in the booth we had been sitting in and gave it to us. I suppose it could have waited until morning, but Mary Margaret said that I should bring it to you before we left the diner. She’s waiting for me downstairs right now, with Neal.”

Emma could see how David’s eyes lit up with love, adoration, and pride when he spoke about his son and his wife and couldn't help but smile broadly. “Well, you had better get back them then. You don’t want to keep them waiting.”

David nodded, his eyes glinting with a hint of mischief that had Emma wondering what he knew. “I won’t. You just make sure you get some sleep tonight, okay?”

And with that he winked at her and turned around, heading back the way he had come down the hallway, with a call of “See you tomorrow, Emma!” thrown over his shoulder.

“Uh…yeah, okay. Good night!” Emma squinted after David in the semi-darkness, feeling a little confused. _David couldn't know about Hook being in her room, could he?_

With a shrug, she shook her head. _No, David couldn't have known that. He must have just been happy from earlier that evening._

Emma faced the door to her room, her red jacket in hand. Now she was beginning to get nervous, as she realized how hasty her decision had been to invite Hook to spend the night in her room. Ever since their trip to the past, things had changed between them. All Emma had to do was look at him smiling at her and she got goose bumps on her arms and she got tingles down her spine.

But even though sharing a room with Killian may not be the easiest or wisest decision, she couldn’t have let him spend another night outside in the cold, Emma decided with finality. It was the right thing to do, and that was the reason that she had basically shoved him into her room.

_You know that’s not the ONLY reason…_ A voice whispered in the back of her head teasingly.

 Doing her best to ignore that little voice and keep herself from blushing, Emma took a deep breath, turned the doorknob under her hand and pushed it open.


End file.
